


windowsill talk

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [65]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sweetness, Yeza Loves His Wife So Damn Much, e57 spoilers, yeza and nott have a talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: yeza wakes up on the floor, and sees his wife sitting by the window, looking sad. he can't have that, now can he?





	windowsill talk

**Author's Note:**

> it literally just occurred to me that the title could be a pun on pillow talk so let's all pretend i did that on purpose, yeah?

As soon as Yeza wakes up, he notices the cool absence of his wife next to him. He sits up, and puts his glasses on, nearly poking his eye out in the clumsy process. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust, but he sees Veth curled up in the windowsill. Her ears- and isn’t that new! He’s not used to her ears telegraphing so much about her emotions, halfling ears aren’t nearly so versatile, it’s fascinating, really- but anyway. Her ears are drooping down, and she’s curled in on herself, arms wrapped around her knees. He scampers over, thankful for his natural light-footedness. 

“Veth? Is everything alright?” he asks, keeping his voice low so he doesn’t startle her too badly. She doesn’t jump- just turns her head towards him with a melancholy smile. 

“I’m- fine. It’s fine. Did I wake you up? Are you hungry? Do you need something?”

Yeza smiles at the familiar deflection- putting her own emotional worries aside to worry about someone else. 

“I’m just fine, sweetheart. I conked out rather early.”

He pulls himself up next to her on the windowsill. They sit in silence together, watching the moon outside the window, minutes passing before Yeza speaks again. 

“So, tell me more about your new friends? They’re very,”  _ tall, weird, frightening, competent _ , “eclectic.”

She smiles, a familiar expression, although the fangs are certainly a new and exciting addition. He can hear the love in her voice as she describes them to him. 

“Oh they’re, they’re something alright. A bunch of weirdos, but- but they’re my weirdos now. There’s Caleb, of course, I met him long before I met the others, right after the- ah, the goblins, in prison. We broke out of prison together, actually! His cat brought me a wire and I picked the lock and we set it on fire! 

He’s, he’s very smart, as smart as you, certainly, and he knows so much magic! He’s been teaching me, you know, all sorts of little spells, like mage hand and such,” at this, she says some odd words and moves her hands in a funny sort of way and  _ disappears! _

Yeza yelps a little in surprise, but when he reaches forward, he can feel the rough-spun cloth of her cloak. “ Whoa! ” he exclaims, eyes wide with wonder. “Honey, this is- this is  _ amazing! _ I’ve never even- you can turn  _ invisible _ _!_ ”

She reappears, her cheeks a darker green than the surrounding skin in what he supposes is a blush. He takes one of her hands in his. He can see she’s uncomfortable with the praise, and supposes he’s got plenty of time to tell her how much he loves her later. 

“So, about your other companions?” he says.

Again, her face lights up, and Yeza thinks maybe he’ll have to thank these people, these colorful strangers, because they’ve made his wife happy when he couldn’t. 

“Well, there’s also Jester, we’re best friends, and detectives together, although we’re discussing possibly letting Beau join, that’s still in the air- anyway, she’s a healer, but she likes hitting things much more than healing, and she’s  _ very _ good at it too! The hitting thing, I mean, but she’s also very heal-ey! Beau, she’s the monk with a scary looking face, and she  _ is _ very scary, but she’s also kind of nice? and yells at strangers who are rude to the group, and she’s getting better at talking to people- or at least that’s what she and Fjord say, I haven’t actually seen it happen yet, but I suppose I’ll trust them. And then there’s Fjord…”

They stay huddled in the window until sunrise, Yeza listening to Veth’s commentary on her companions. There were a fair amount of jokes he didn’t understand- something about the gnolls, and- the number nine? But, he has time to learn, now. He has his wife  _ back _ , and that is- more than he’d even dreamed of, and now he has all sorts of time to learn about her adventures. 


End file.
